The familiar gamer
by Artzilla406
Summary: have you ever play a game before? playing a game is all about compleating it right? well what happens when a regular pro gamer from our world came to familiar of zero world with four gashats from the four riders of kamen rider ex-aid, join Vince as he completes "levels" in the world full of magic and nobles. (rewriting in progress)
1. Game 1

?: ok now that I have the forth gashat and the belt I can cross off that mark and go and get a new game form the store.

Walking through the city is a boy with black hair, blue eyes, wearing a black shirt, and white paints with his backpack on his back and holding a yellow toy with a picture of a yellow motorbike with a biker with a helmet with pink spike mohock on the top and wearing a yellow biker suit.

?: ok(put the gashat in his bag) lets get the next game.

As he walking he see's a green oval in front of him and no one is noticing it.

?: a portal? Why am I the only one who is seeing it?

He then walked closer and looking at the portal and touch it with his finger and it started to waved a little, he then he dip his finger a little and then the portal grab his wrist and started to pull him in into the portal and it closed when he is fully in it.

 **Meanwhile**

In an open filed there is a white tower with five smaller towers and five walls surrounding it and inside of the tower in a room there is a girl with pink hair sleeping in the room in a bed, he woken up with the sun light hitting her face and she then gets ready and put's on her what looks like a schoolgirl uniform, the uniform is a white dress shirt, a black skirt, legging socks, a star pendent and a black cape. She then pick up her wand on the desk and walked out the door.

 **Timeskip**

On the filed everyone is gathered on the filed and with an elderly man wearing a blue rob, glasses and holding a staff.

?: the day has finally come for the summoning ritual, this is the first test for you all now that advanced to the second year here at st. horse teens and the sacred first day where you will finally meet your familiars with whom you will send your life living as a nobleman.

Everyone is exited to preform the ritual and the girl with pink hair is holding her wand hard nerves that she may screw up, behind her is a woman with long red hair wearing the same uniform as she is and she has big breasts and holding her wand too.

?: all set Louise? I'm looking forward to what kind of amazing familiar you summon.

Louise: leave me alone.

For a few minuets everyone has summoned there familiars some are strange, some are reconcilable, everyone is talking about there familiar's on how great they are but the now named louise is hiding from everyone and the red head girl who summoned a red salamander with a flame lit on its tail.

?: a salamander?

Boy: kirche summoned that?

?: if you don't mind my saying you have summoned quite the familiar there haven't you miss zerbst?

Kirche: thanks Mr Colbert, it fits my code name perfectly; kirche the fever. (smile)

Colbert: alright then, has everyone had their turn?

Kirche: no, not quite, ms valliere hasn't done it. (turns to louise who is hiding)

Louise got mad and walked to the middle and everyone is talking about her being a "zero". She then start the summoning in her own way.

Louise: my servant that exist somewhere is this vast universe! My divine, beautiful, wise and powerful servant, head my call! I wish a servant from the bottom of my heart, answer my guidance and appear!

She then wave her wand and then an explosion happened, meanwhile up in the sky the same boy who got in the portal finally came out but started to fall, he is falling to the ground but somehow he landed on the ground on his knee and foot putting his right arm out and tucking in his left one and he is right in front of louise. He then gets up, spins and strike a pose with his right arm now in the air and put his left on his hip.

?: wha? (got out of the pose and look around) where am I?

Girl 1: a human?

Boy 2: look how he's dressed, he looks like a peasant.

Boy 3: yeah a peasant. there's no doubt about.

Louise: th-that's supposed to be divine and beautiful and wise and powerful?!

?: (spotted louise) oh hello.

Louise: who are you peasant.

?: what?

Louise: don't you understand our language? Where do you come from.

The boy shake his head and point his ear and point at her.

Louise: so you can't understand our language.

Colbert: allow me.

He wave his staff and cast a spell on the boy.

?: ok never been cast a spell on me but that is really cool.

Louise: so you can understand us now?

?: hey yeah, what did you say? (spotted a dragon) hey a dragon, cool!

Kirche: exactly what I would expect from someone who boasted like you did, to think that you actually summoned a peasant.

Then everyone started to laugh at her making the boy confused.

?: why are you laughing at her? Something funny? Cause I don't get it.

Boy 4: louise the zero, always live up to her expectations.

Then everyone started to laugh more but was stopped by a dirt hitting the boy, they all turned to the boy who throw the dirt ball.

?: I don't get what's going on here, but I don't like bully's. So shut you pie hole.

Boy 4: how dare you peasant! Don't you-

?: (dashes right up to his face) I don't give a dame on who are you, so just shut up.

Louise: hey get back here!

Colbert: excuse me boy but who are you and where do you come from?

?: oh, well scents you asked politely, my name is Vince burnheart and I came from japan on earth.

Colbert: oh well then good to meet you vince my name is professor colbert and the girl who you just talked to is miss louise valleire and she will be your master.

Vince: what? So your saying that I half to be a slave to her, no offense.

Colbert: well in a scents no, you will be a familiar for miss valleire for life.

Vince: so a slave for life. Great.

Louise: hey! Be great grateful that your serving a noble!

Vince: oh yeah? Then why do I feel disgusted about it?

Louise: why you!

Colbert: that's enough, Louise please complete the ritual.

Louice: what?! (sigh) alright, (walk up to Vince) you should be thankful for this, normally someone noble birth never do something like this for a peasant boy. My name is Louise francois leblanc di la valleire, oh pentagon that rules of five powers bless this individual and make him my familiar.

Then she holds his face and kiss him on the lips, Vince doesn't know what's going on but he kissed back making Louise moan a little, they break the kiss leaving Louise blushing a little.

Colbert: very well the contract has been completed the bond has been made.

Vince: ok, somehow I am having a feeling that this will come at a painful price.

He was right he started to heat up and steam is letting out from his body.

Vince: called it, I so called it!

Louise: it will soon be over its just the ruin of the familiar being burned down to you.

Vince: oh thanks for telling me that.

Then he started to yell in pain and started to roar and on his left hand ruin writing appeared on his back hand.

Colbert: (spotted the ruins) what?

He continued to roar and stopped when it's all over and Vince started to gasp for air.

Vince: man, that hurt like hell. (shaking his left hand)

Colbert: impressive, now the summoning ritual is complete, everyone you can go back to your dorms see you all tomorrow. (start to fly away)

Vince: huh a levitation spell, cool.

Louise: come familiar.

Vince: to where?

Louise: to my dorm room.

They walked together up to a door and they stop leaving Vince confused.

Vince: um what's going on?

Louise: well, open the door.

Vince: why?

Louise: because! Your a commoner, my familiar and I command you to open the door!

Vince: what's the pass word?

Louise: its now!

Vince: no.

Louise: why you-

Vince: it's starts with a P.

Louise: please?

Vince: there you go, that's the right one. (open the door)

Louise got confused on how she said please and he done it, she walked in and vince walked in too.

Louise: what are you doing familiar?

Vince: I'm not going to see you getting undressed, I wasn't raised by a pervert!

Louise: what do you mean?!

Vince: I'm saying that I don't want to be a pervert freak, just tell me when you are going to get undressed next time, please.

Louise: just clean my clothes now!

Vince: fine, fine, you get that one for free, but next time use please or I won't do anything you want.

Vince left the room and walked down the hall, he was trying to find a place to wash the clothes when he heard voices, he turn to a corner and see a blonde male wearing a male uniform that he saw on the court yard while holding a rose and with him is girl with a brown cape with long black hair, vince notice that both of them are wearing different capes.

Girl: you know that I'm very good on backing souffle's.

Blonde: I would love to have a chance to sample some.

Girl: you really think so?

Blonde: well of course I do katie, don't you know that I wouldn't lie to you.

Katie: oh lord guiche.

Guiche: there is absolutely nothing hidden behind my feelings for you.

Vince: excuse me sir and madam, but may I ask you two a question?

Guiche: oh it's you, that present boy that Louise summoned, what is it you want.

Vince: well I was wondering that you two know where I can wash these clothes?

Guiche: well if you must know try looking for the servant quarters.

Vince: and where is that?

Katie: well we can escort you to there.

Vince: thank you…

Katie: oh my name is Katie, and this is lord Guiche.

Vince: well thank you Katie, my name is Vince.

The couple lead Vince to the servant quarters where is water and cleaning supplies on the left.

Vince: that you two, enjoy the resat of your night.

Katie: you know for a peasant, he has good manners.

Vince: why thank you miss Katie.

The couple walked away and Vince get to work on the clothes, for a few minutes he hang them up and lay down on the grassy ground, he look out to the two moons (one is red and the other blue) and start to think about what will happen next.

Vince: well, now what? I don't have any games with me and I still have, (realize) my backpack!

He forgot that he is still wearing his backpack, he takes it off and look inside it and pull out the pink gashat and it feels a little heavy for some reason, he then press the button and…

 **MIGHTY ACTION X!**

 **Timeskip**

The sun rises and Vince came in with Louise's clothes and put's them on her desk, he then move her body to wake her up.

Vince: Louise, time to wake up.

Louise: (wakes up) huh? Who are you?

Vince: it's Vince from yesterday.

Louise: oh right, the peasant I summoned yesterday, oh and you got my panties.

Vince: well i'm going to go outside until you got dressed.

Louise: hey! Get back here!

Vince: (turn to her) why?

Louise: um…

Vince: I'm waiting outside.

 **Timeskip**

Louise lead Vince to a massive cafeteria with three long tables and fancy food and a lot of tables.

Vince: woah, now that's what I call fancy feast but it's settle for my taste.

Louise: will you hurry up and pull the chair will you.

Vince just turn and stare at her not doing anything, Louise was about to yell at him but remembered last night.

Louise: please.

Vince nodded and pull the chair for Louise to sit on it.

Louise: you are weird familiar, is please a work for me to get what I want?

Vince: no, it's just that I've been raised by my grandma, grandpa and my mom and dad, they helped me to be polite, so like I said list night "use please or I won't do anything you want".

Louise was surprised to hear what Vince said.

Vince: so where do I sit?

Louise: on the floor.

Vince: meh, I can live it though, and I came prepared. (pull out a sandwich from his backpack) a sandwich with mayonnaise.

He started eating ignoring the anthem while he is thinking about that happen last night.

Vince: _hmm, if the gashat work here, then the driver and the other three I have can work too, I have to wait for the right moment to test it out._

 **Timeskip**

Louise: normally the familiars wait outside during the masters meal is finished, but I made a specialty exception for you and let you stay.

Vince: well if you want to put it that way, maybe I'll try to adjust myself into this place. (spotted other people in the court yard) hey what are they doing?

Louise: what? (spotted on what Vince is looking at) oh all second years students have the day off today, we're supposed to communicate with are freshly summoned familiars.

Vince: well, if you want to have a chat with me, my door is always open to conversations.

Kirche: oh?

Vince and Louise turn to see Kirche with her salamander.

Vince: hey cool its charmillion's cousin.

Kirche: (giggle) it's It the first time you've seen a salamander?

Vince: for the one who is this big, no, but are you sure that he won't hurt anyone?

Kirche: oh don't worry he's perfectly safe, under the contract familiars fatally obey every order form there master, and they never try to run away, right flame?.

Vince: (tilt his head) did you think I run away?

Kirche: you know (turn to Louise) I think you grab a peasant near by and portended to summoned him, you covered your lie well with that explosion.

Vince: well that's not true, I did fell off from the sky from a green portal, why did you think I landed on my feet, huh?

Kirche: well, I think you jump off of the building.

Vince: I did say sky, not building you dumbbell.

Kirche was shocked to hear him calling her a dumbbell while Louise laugh a little of kirche's new nickname.

Kirche: how dare you!

Vince: well now the tables have turned agents you hothead.

Louise: laugh a little louder and Vince smiled on her smile and Kirche was angered more.

Kirche: come flame we're leaving.

Vince: see you later hothead!

Louise: (laugh a little more) oh I can't believe that you called her a hothead. No one has ever done that.

Vince: let's just say I have something agents bully's.

Louise: well thank you for standing up for me, now can you bring me some tea please?

Vince: there you go and yes I will. Be right back.

Louise is starting to see what he said on being polite, and use on what you got. Vince is walking around the court yard trying to find some tea then a floating purple eye flew right in front of him staring at him.

Vince: well hello little guy.

He petted him on the head, he rub his head on his hand and fly but to his master, Vine then turn but accidentally bump into a maid while holding a cake, but vince quickly grab the plait and catch the cake with the plait.

?: oh wow, that is so cool.

Vince: thanks, I've kinda done this before and sorry for bumping on you.

?: that's ok. (spotted his left back hand) um would you happen to be the one who is summoned by miss valliere?

Vince: yep, the names vince, how do you know that?

?: are you kidding, everyone is talking about it, a peasant who is summoned as a familiar.

Vince: well, I get the nobility back where I came from but here I have no clue.

?: well, anyone with magic there are nobility and all those who can not is called peasants.

Vince: oh now I understand, (looking up and down at her) your a maid and a peasant right?

?: well yes, my name is siesta, and as you've guessed I'm a maid here serving the nobility here, and nice to meet you Vince.

Vince: as well to you too siesta.

Gurche: hey! Are you going to bring me my cake?

Siesta: oh coming right up.

Vince: (take the plait) here let me take it to him, it's the least I can do.

Siesta: um, ok.

He walked over to him and spotted a blonde haird girl with a drill style ponytails and have a frog with her while Guiche has a big more with a light blue triangle on his forehead.

Guiche: you know I've spent the entire night conversing with Veroandi here.

?: really? All night huh, wow.

Gurche: why yes, those intelligent eyes, the sensual texture of his scales, I know deep down that he was descent to be come my familiar.

?: yeah well do me a fever and keep it barred when I'm here.

Vince: here you go.

Guiche: good now go and bring use some more tea.

Vince: even I wanted to I don't know where it is.

Guiche: what? (turn to Vince) oh it's you, Vince was it?

Vince: yep, glad you remember me name, (turn to the girl) and who are you fine lady?

?: (blush a little) um, my name is montmorency.

Vince: good to meet you miss, i'm off now.

Montmorency: well he is nice, for a familiar.

Guiche: well yes he is.

Vince was walking to find siesta to ask her where he can find the tea when he spotted Katie with a basket with pastry's.

Vince: oh, well hello katie.

Katie: oh hello to you too Vince.

Vince: (look at the basket) are those pastries and a souffle?

Katie: well yes, have you seen lord gurche?

Vince: well yes he is over there.

Katie: oh, thank you (pull out a pastry) here.

Vince: oh thank you.

She bowed to him and walked over to Gurche and Montmorency, vince took a bit of the pastry and…

Wince: wonderful! These are good.

 **SLAP! SLAP!**

He heard two slaps right behind him, he turned to see Guiche on the ground with two hand marks on his checks and Montmorency and Katie are walking away from him.

Vince: oh hello Katie and Montmorency, let me guess, Guiche lied to you two? (they nodded) well he got what he deserves and Katie these pastries are wonderful!

Katie blushed on his complement and smiled at him, Guiche gets up and look at Vince and glare at him.

Guiche: you! (point his rose at him) I challenge you to a duel!

Vince: a duel?

Guiche: yes a duel, you are nothing but a peasant and a mere familiar to boot, yet you have not moke me but you made two fare lady's cry.

Katie: cry? Your the one who is a cheater!

Everyone laughed at what she said.

Vince: heh heh hehm get dunked on dude.

That made everyone laugh more.

Guiche: go and prepare yourself I will await you at vector squarer!

Vince: well if your a true gentlemen why not fight me now?

That made guiche stop and turn to him and glare at him and walked off.

Vince: well I guess he is a cowered after all. (finished the pastry when Louise walked up to him with an angry look) oh hello.

Louise: hey you! What do you think your doing?! (grab his wrist and drag him)

Vince: hey what is it, whats wrong?

Louise: what do you mean what's wrong, why are you promising a duel with out my permission?

Vince: well you didn't tell me I need your permission to do so.

Louise: it doesn't mater now, we're going to apologize to Guiche, right now he still might be willing to forgive you.

Vince: (slip his wrist off of her hand) I'm sorry but no, he challenge me to a duel and as a gentlemen I am willing to fight what is right, (turn to a blonde kid with an owl on his shoulder) exuse me but do you know where I could get to vestory square?

?: (pointed to his left) over there that way.

Louice: malicorne!

Vince: thank you. (runs to the square)

Louise: hey wait!

Malicorne: oh wow, this is going to be good.

 **Timeskip**

Vince is in the circle facing agents Guiche, he then take off his backpack and look through it while Guiche smiling.

Guiche: I respect you to actually showing up.

Vince: yeah, yeah. (pull out the blue one and the driver)

Louise: WHAT! Guiche stop this right now! You know darn well that duels are forbidden!

Guiche: true but only duel between two nobility is forbidden, but he is a peasant so there's no problem.

Louise: but that's because a case like this have never occurred before.

Guiche: hmm? Now Louise, I don't need to get to personal but could you be feeling attracted to this peasant?

Louise: what?! How dare you! Nobody with any deviancy would just sit by and watch silently as a familiar gets beaten up to a tattered heap!

Guiche: well no matter what you say the duel has already started! (a rose petal fall to the ground and a golem with a feminine look has summoned) my name is guiche the brass therefore a brass golem a valkyrie persist will be your opponent.

Vince: (place the driver to his wast as it strap on) ok, my name is Vince D. Burnheart, but I now go with other names (lift's the light blue gashat and press the black button)

 **TADDLE QUEST!**

Then trumpet noises sound off and a blue aura covered the area with pixels and chests all over the place surprising everyone

 _What the?!_

 _How can that be he is only a peasant!_

 _There is no way!_

Vince: (shift his right hand to the left) henshin. (place the gashat to the first slot)

 **GASHATO! LET'S A GAME! MECHA GAME! MUCHA GAME! WHAT'S YOUR NAME?! I'M A KAMEN RIDER!**

He is then covered on white armor with blue hear and a helmet with yellow eyes while holding a light blue shield, he then shift his arms up and an image of a sword appeared and flew to his hand and hole's it, on his chest there is a life meter with a fire and a snowflake symbol next to each other on the bottom left and a button pad with red, yellow, blue and green buttons on it.

?: kamen rider, brave.

 _What the?! That is that?!_

 _Is he a knight?!_

 _Or a noble in disguise?!_

 _Is he a noble?!_

Guiche: no matter what you look like, I will be the victor! Attack!

The golem charge at him and brave then slice it into half.

Brave: is that all you got bronze boy?

Guiche: not even, I'm just getting started! He wipe more of his rose petals and more golems rise up and surround him, but then one of the golems started to shake, then the armor burst revealing a red and white creature with a staff with a red gem on it and the other golems burst revealing orange headed creatures wearing a robes and holding weapons.

Brave: bugsters?! _I thought they are in a tv show?_ What are you doing here?!

?: well I aranbura bugster is here to make everyone here into one of use and we can populate the world! But first we half to deal with you.

Brave: very well, (sheath his sword) time for level two.

He open up the face and it revealed a brave who is taller. Then the area has turn into a blue tunnal with doors and he burst open to reveal a black jumpsuit with light blue lines, has light cue shoulder pads, and has his shield on his left arm and he open the doors to reveal himself to the world.

 **GACHAN! LEVEL UP! BATTLE FOR YOUR FUTURE! FIGHT FOR THE ADVENTURE! WELCOME TO TADDLE QUEST~!**

Everyone is now in complete shock to see Vince change into another form, then a sword appeared on his hand, its a sword but with a with a fire edge and has an orange A and a blue B with a black slot.

 **GACHACON SWORD!**

Aranbura: you wish to fight me, then bring it!

They charge at each other and he slashes the bugster with other bugsters and a HIT appeared each time brave hit the enemy, aranbura then rolled when brave hit's him with a powerful slash.

Aranbura: **RECOVER!** (a magic circle appeared and revive him) hahahaha! With my magic I will defeat you!

Brave: I wouldn't count on that. (press the A button and the sword flip to an ice sword)

Sword: **FREEZING!**

He then start with his stents and hold his sword back handed, he slashes the bugster multiple times as he started to freeze a little.

Aranbura: what the? My magic is not working!

Brave: well then.

He press the B button five times and jabs his sword to the ground freezing him in to processes, he then slashes him hard breaking the ice around him.

Brave: this ends now. (pulls out the gashat and insures it to the sword)

 **GASHUN! GASHATO! KIMEWAZA!**

The sword then charge with orange and blue energy's circling around the sword and the blade is growing bigger and bigger.

 **TADDLE CRITICAL FINISH!**

He then slashes four times and the bugster rolled and gets up.

Aranbura: grr, you get this round but, this world will be ours and you will die! Muhahahah- AH!

 **BOOM!**

The bugster them exploded and taddle pretended to sheath his sword as the picture of the knight pop up and "game clear" is out.

 **GAME CLEAR!**

Guiche fell to his but shaking in fear as everyone else is amazed to see all that, Louise on the other hand has her jaw dropped and Siesta was shocked that he can do all that, brave then walked over to guiche and pointed his sword at his neck.

Brave: do you yield?

Guiche: yes! I yield!

Brave: ok. (pull out the gashat and close the face and turn to normal)

 **GATCHON! GASHUN!**

Vince: well I win, and pardon me but I think I'm blacking out. (fell to the ground while blacking out)

Louise and Siesta: Vince!

 **Timeskip**

Vince waken up to see that his shirt is off and covered in bandies a little and in a room and came in the room is Siesta carrying a tray of bread and water.

Siesta: oh good your awake thank goodness you've been asleep for three hold days and nights now.

Vince: well thank you kindly Siesta, may I ask why are you here?

Siesta: I've came to bring you your meal miss valliere told me that I should get it and bring it to you. (they both turn to Louise sleeping) she's quite exhausted, she's been watching over you without sleep for all this time Mr. Vince.

Vince: she did huh. (turn to Louise) _she is cute when she is sleeping._

Siesta: oh that reminds me, what is that thing that "bugster" and what is that armor?

Vince: well, i'll tell you two when louise wakes up ok?

Siesta: (smiled) sure.


	2. Game 2

Vince is looking at his four collectible gashats and start thinking on what happened last night

as vince was doing the washing of louise clothes even blushes of first doing a gril's clothes but shake it off and think of something.

Vince: _hmm, last night was something but I heard a noise but what? It weren't no bugster._

 **Flashback**

Vince: (look at the laundry) and what this?

Louise: it's the laundry that piles up while you're bedridden after doing something monumentally stupid.

Vince: say the pass word.

Louise: please. (Sigh)

Vince: okay

louise: quick question, form yesterday of the duel wit guiche, what are those thing you fought ? and what was that knight armor you just use?

Vince: i will tell you but I promise siesta that I explain to the both of you.

Louise: fine, and I suppose what I look from your backpack, you got four of them?

Vince: yeah, I may cannot tell you but at least I told you the four I got, games of a special and my favorite, a bike racer, a knight and a sniper shooter, let say some odd monster and evil happening and it seem I'm not the only one appeared in this world.

Louise: okay, and what's the last one?

Vince: a plate former game.

Louise: plate former game?

Vince: you just jump onto another floor in the air and onto buildings and rooftops.

Louise: so that what this game can do?

Vince: yep.

Louise: well you better explain everything by the time I finish my classes.

Vince: no ducking way, y-your Richard Hanson!

As then he turn to vince as he gaps then zoom in to him which surprise vince.

Richard: holy crap! I thought I was the one summon but another human, also that's me don't wear it out but I prefer rick, or ricky.

Vince: I cant believe it! Your here! But how did you turn get here?

Rick: well before rick answer yoru uestion, did you come to a green portal here that have magic and stuff along dealing with bugster and perhaps have any gashat you collect?

Vince: yes and four.

Rick: grab your snack and listen to this, as you know my parents charged including best game company the whole world, friends with other company and doctors...sometime I follow their footstep as it fun even they understand me to have a normal life. Till the busgter, a virus is a variety of computer virus, born from glitches caused by Y2K, it was got rid off way back but somehow till then meteor hit it as the strange energy rock begin it. Unlike most malware, the Bugster infects human beings, replicating until they take over their host's bodies, eventually causing the host to disappear and be completely taken over. The host is converted into data and stored in whatever Proto Gashat the Bugster came from. You see that meteor was a raw cosmic energy merge the infection, when it went to computer to copy and mimic the game as become to life, the king of the bugster is name Gamedeus along his two right and left hand man is Graphite and Lovrica Bugster, thanks to have a way to have human appearance by mimic. He plan to take over earth but he not complete as he need more power, so in this world with magic and more to make it happen. He first to think of divide and conquer this world first then they earth. as the 3 control and in charged of the army of Unperfected Bugsters, Other Bugsters, Bugster Union, Normal Bugsters, Collabos Bugsters and Level UP Bugsters.

Vince: woah, that explain why there here, but how you got here?

Rick: Well before that, my parents and I was kidnapped and taken, you they make a plan of making artificial of human and bugster based of game and more project, they give me mutant ability of a bugster but still human, they use my parents and other human genetic to make one out of my gashat, there was 2 as I expect they was nice but like us human they are nice...seem come from me and my parents... as we was prisoner I talk to them as they finally see it, they help us escape but the guards see it, I took my parents to safety to our world along told them I will be back by defeating them, but I see I wasn't alone in this situation.

Vince: that glad to here, but how you got here?

Rick: me and the two girl who I explain, we thought teleport here but it seem it was a summoning cost the mixed and connecting, as I was summon by a girl name nala in this school as i'm her familiar, she was, cute and very shy sometime, but it seem they other girls who was separated as the summoning so they are here in this world, and that how rick got here.

Vince: huh, so where is this nala?

?: oh rick!

They turn to see long nice purple hair, green eyes, light skin, her breasts is like almost like kirchie who came to him.

Rick: hey nala!

Nala: rick, have you talking to yourself in a third person again?

Rick: hehehe, maybe! Vince this is nala who summon me, i'm her familiar, and nala this is vince which you know and heard that you told me which is surprising.

Nala: (shake his hand) nice to meet you.

Vince: same here.

Nala: I heard and watch you fight those bugster, Rick explain to me everything.

Vince: that's good and even about louise being a failure?

Nala: well I don't see her as a failure, it just I-I was shy around as I make some friend but too shy sometime.

Vince: oh I see, thank goodness someone who nice to her.

Nala: also rick was so nice to help built my courage. (hug rick)

Rick: it was rick do best!

Nala: rick your doing it again.

Rick: what? Is not that bad, is how rick is. (nala giggle with a smile)

then vince felt a tap, he turns to see louise right there.

Vince: on, hi louise.

Rick:(shaking louise's hand fast) hi i'm rick! You must be louise that rick hear about and rick bet V man did awesome fighting the bugster!

Louise: L-L-L-L-e-e-e-e-t-t-t-t-t g-g-o-o-o-o-o-o of me-e-e-e-e-e.

Rick: whoopee sorry about that. (let go of her hand and chuckle a bit)

Nala: sorry about rick, he's very excited, i'm nala and this here rick my familiar I summon, well who was here yesterday last night.

Louise: wait, you summoned a commoner too?

Nala: yeah, from the summoning at afternoon I thought I failed but in night time in my room the green portal open, it seem I summon him.

Rick: yep! And rick is the same thing and boat as vince is!

Louise: why is your familiar is talking in a third person?

Nala:(giggle) let say he's a funny person and very funny.

vince: which I admit cool and crazy, in a good way, so anyway louise I finish washing your clothes.

Louise: good, now escort me to my class…. Please.

Vince: okay, (turn rick) coming dude?

Rick: (Grin) you know it V-man! Ready nala.

nala: sure, plus we have the same class.

Rick: Hotdog! and a way we go!

 **Timeskip**

They are now at a classroom where the teacher is teaching elements.

Teacher: fire, water, earth, and air together create a different stronger affect by combining parts of multiple elements together, furthermore a mage's level is determined by how many elements he or she can combine, can anyone tell me what those levels are?

Montmorency: yes mam i can!

Teacher: go ahead.

Montmorency: (she giggle while flick her hair) 2 elements that combine from A line, 3 element combine as a triangle and four elements combine from a square.

Teacher: well done.

She giggle and sat down then look at Vince with a smile, he notice it and turns his head to wave at her. As this make louise felt annoyed then kick his leg.

Vince: hey! I was just waving hi.

Louise: hmph!

Vince: keep doing that, then no favor for you.

Louise flinch but grumble a bit.

Teacher: I believe most of you can only deal with one element at a time.

Kirchie: pardon me miss bruiche, but I hate to say this but there is a student who cant use one element, a student that has 0 percent of magical success.

They arrow on louise make rick, vince and nala frown.

Rick: seriously? (frown) now that's very rude.

Vince: looks who's talking of a girl who thinks with her other parts.

Rick: how you like it if you was in her shoes and everyone laugh at you?

As kirche try to say something as she got nothing.

Rick: I didn't think so.

They hive five each other for a job well done.

 **Timeskip**

Louise, vince, rick and nala walking down after class.

Vince: sorry how they treating you louise, they was acting like jerks.

Louise: your forgiven.

Vince: your welcome, but don't let them bother you, i'm sure you be better at magic when the time comes, beside you summon me and you saw I was in action, you should be proud that your first summon a familiar.

Louise she humphed but smiled a little now trying to show it.

Vince: hehehe, your pretty cute.

This make her blush a bit.

Rick: say V can I see what your four gashat type you have?

Vince: okay, but you can look at them.

Rick: relax man, I have 3.

As vince take out to show his four gashats.

Rick: hmm very impressive you collect, a biker, a sniper, a knight ironic in this world.

Vince: I know right.

Rick: and-(see the pink gashat) no way, you too?! You got the ex aid.

Vince: yep my favorite one of them all!

Louise: also vince is like you know a guy that make you excited, is he famous or something?

Vince: he and his family own the worlds biggest gaming company in the state, every game they made and some idea, as their rich as hell but I see you pick a normal life huh Rick?

Rick: yeah Richard more like if a fantasy name beside my parents get me as they like being normal, I follow their footstep in my way of showing joy and happiness for everyone who play and like to level up their skills, you vince...by the rumor your fight i'm seeing your doing quite well.

Vince: thank you.

Rick: when I got here I make myself comfy.

Nala: he pull out his book bag a door he invent have an enough room and space.

Rick: rick is sometime a scientist as my h higher, rick do well helping game and maybe perhaps new gashat of weapon and armor base of game helping level up and some training if we get to hit the harder level and the boss level too very soon.

Louise: well we are leaving, lets go vince.

Vince: but louise, I wanna get to know rick ,he's my friend and bro.

Louise: you promised me and the maid to explain everything to us.

Vince: oh that's right, after that then i'll see rick.

Louise: fine, but be in my room before dark.

Vince: okay.

 **Timeskip**

In louise's room, vince explain everything to louise and siesta about the bugster, their leader and their plan in here and how they got here thanks to rick's other details.

Louise: alright then now explain those armor you got, those four gashat things!

Vince: (pull out the four gashats) hold your horses louise, i'm getting to them, (place them on the nearby table) these are the gashats, they are revolved around up to ten genres of gaming, these four are fantasy, first person shooter, bike racing and platformer, the white armor is my level 1 form, its use for fighting agents large orange creatures called bugster union, the other form you saw is my level 2, a slightly stronger form that helps me agents the bugster monster you saw, each type of bugster represent a genres in gaming history, the one you all saw is the fantasy type.

Louise: any name?

Vince: well their names are mighty action x, taddle fantasy, bang bang shooting and baksho bike, aka kamen rider lazer, snipe, brave and my favorite and first gashat kamen rider ex aid.

Siesta: kamen rider?

Vince: their generation armored and masked rider with incredible abilities, bike, weapon you name it, in my world, I thought it was a tv show, but apparently it's all real and rick said he has 3 gashats, so I think its my job to protect this world with no continues, (smiled) I always wanted to say that.

Louise: wait what about rick?

Vince: to be honest, I have no idea he have a gashat and don't know what it is, yet.

Louise: well thank you for the explanation.

Siesta: oh wow, you looked so cool as Brave.

Vince: why thank you, plus you haven't seen the others yet.

Heard knock the door as vince open to show nala and rick.

Vince: rick!

Rick: V! How you doing?

Vince: pretty good, just explaining louise and siesta everything.

Rick: nice, also wanna see my 3 gashat?

Louise: yes.

As he pull out his four gashat, pull out a blue item with two pictures, one is a blue blob with puzzle pieces on the background as said "perfect puzzle" and the other is a red man with fire behind him said " knockout fighter", a white gashat with a man dress torn white shirt show some muscle, blue pants, wearing a red visor goggle with a gas mask like behind zombie said " Dangerous zombie", a black gashat have a black and green line which vince notice the 4 color is like his gashat but black and it said "Kamen Rider Chronicle" but what shocked vince to know that purple gashat and black little guy with red eyes look so familiar.

Vince: the prototype mighty action x? (turn on they other gashat) What are these?

Rick: tell me V, ever play a game that solve the puzzle with the brains and fighting with muscle along zombie game?

Vince: most of the time yes.

Rick: well say hello to these bad boys, (pull the red and blue)this one is a Gashat Gear Dual, this is Para dx, with two form I can transformed, perfect puzzle and knock out fighter, Level 50.

Vince: level 50 already?

Rick: let say things around I have to use it,(pull out the white gashat) dangerous zombie from the protoype mighty action x, Level X-0

Vince: that's roman for 10.

Rick: yep, also, (smirk) I stole this from the bugster king Gamedeus, his so call secret weapon, (show the black and green gashat)Kamen Rider Cronus Chronicle, this Level is unknown; however, is clearly stronger than any Level seen so far but depends on the limit or amount of teamwork, it can stop time as like the pause button to the game and restart.

Vince: the what and the who now?

Rick:(sigh and roll his eyes)The power of Kamen Rider Cronus was originally meant to be awarded to whoever could progress through Kamen Rider Chronicle all the way to Gamedeus, due to its power being the only thing that can stop him. which the bugster king was gonna use it for destruction, think of it as a boss level that it need to stop him.

Vince: oooh, also the prototype mighty action x, what it name and level.

Rick: is level 0 along sometime 2, I named it kamen rider Genm.

Vince: I see.

Rick: which I built a security on it so he wont transformed but we do.

Then suddenly burst open the door is two girls, the first girl have a nice figure hourglass, and big breasts, she have long messy black and white streak hair, blue left eye and red right eye, her a purple shirt with black line and with a leather jacket, silver jean, white and black shoes, her skin a pale a bit, she have sharp teeth.

The second girl have blond hair long hair beneath her back, a blue streak and have an an emotionless stoic look, she's wearing a white and yellow blouse with a black jacket, blue and red streak skirt, black combat boot, black fingerless gloves. 

?: Hey! Where is rick?!

Rick: zara! And azure! Boy am I glad to see yo-(zara tackle him in a hug) gack!

Zara: do you have any idea how long were trying to find you?!

Rick: sorry Zara, I was planning to find you two, how'd you find me?

Zara: don't you remember? I know how to find things in the wild.

Rick: oh yeah even in this world, hey azure, sorry I worried you there too.

Azure: just don't do that stupid stunt again richard.

Rick: A. no promise but i'll try and B. is rick, not richard.

Azure: your name is richard and I'm sticking to that, also, ruby wants to talk to you.

Rick: yeah but I prefer rick ,Richard is sound too rich name.

As azure gasp as her blue eyes change into red and her blue streak change to crimson as then she loosen her tie to show a bit cleavage and frown glare at rich.

Rich: oh what's up ruby.

Ruby: RICK! THIS IS HAS TO BE THE STUPIDEST THING YOU EVER DONE!

Vince: _jesus she more hothead then louise._

Rich: you don't have to yell I can hear you, and sorry about it, but at least you, your sister and zara are okay.

Ruby: you better make up to us for that stunt you pulled. (crossed her arms)

Rick: I will, also this here is nala, the one who summon me which the reason the transporting cuz mixed and connecting, so now i'm her familiar.

Ruby: like hell i'll let that.

Rick: now ruby come on understand ,also she a ncie girl when you get to know her.

Ruby: you got some ne-

Then azure came back in charged putting her tie back on and button up her blouse.

Azure: honestly.

Rick: vince, louise, nala and siesta these girls who are artificial human with base of gashat and human D.N.A, zara based of both genm, azure and her split personality twin sister ruby based of perfect puzzle and knockout fighter. Zara and azure, these are my friend louise, siesta and vince, who have four gashat of ex aid, lazer, brave and snipe.

Vince: wow, did you really do that?

Rick: well more or less, the enemy made them as the first but wasn't done so luckily when me and my parents manage to escape I free them and completed and telling them what happening since they are part human. (zara hugged him)

Zara: so your vince, you look a little scrawny to be ex-aid.

Vince: scrawny? I'll have you know I can defeat any bugster no matter how tougher they are, why you say that?

Zara: well you may have beaten 1 and just 1 bugster, but that's just it.

Rick:(karate chop zara's head) be nice zara.

Zara: okay (pouted) but still prove my point.

Rick: what Zara trying to say is, in the game more level mean more tough challenge of opponent and harder level so you need to get prepare and training and rick got some new gashat that help for your ex aid, brave ,snipe and lazer that rick working on, so it can help and fight tough opponent means more then just 1 and strong bosses like in every game it does.

Vince: please, i'm gamer V, I can handle what ever bosses has been thrown at me, plus, I remember the four riders catchphrases by memory.

Rick: yeah but do you have any extra equipment instead of just the four rider have they always have from game?

Vince: (then make him stop as he see his point) uh, no...I guess I have four it what they do and what do you mean extra equipment?

Rick: you have to collect the other 6 gashats from the collabos bugsters.

Vince:(shocked) they have that?! And what 6 gashat?

Rick: yep, and the 7 gashat is a sport game, burger game, dancing beat game, jet game, gire gire chambira game, Safari game and robot game, that the 7 gashat you must collect to fight the collabos bugsters.

Vince: oh this is going to be interesting.

Rick: do that and I can make super form for your four rider.

Vince:(Shock and eyes wide) s-s-super form? o-of my four r-riders?!

Rick: yep, super form of your four riders.

Vince: BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!

Louise: well it's all wonderful, but can you all get out of my room? I'm heading for bed.

Rick: alright then.

Vince: hey can you and I have a spar?

Rick: a spar?

Nala: (pull rick out of the room) not now, your sleeping with me.

Zara: (fake cough and snatch rick) don't you mean he gonna sleep with me?

Azure: you are both incorrect, (grabs rick's arm) he is sleeping with us. (then change to ruby and loosening her tie and her blue eye turn red again)

Ruby: and if anyone got a problem then too bad!

Zara: oh yeah! (snatch him and super zoom) seeyah suckers!

Ruby: GET THE FUCK BACK HERE! (chase her)

Nala: HE'S MY FAMILIAR! (chase her)

Vince: well that one way, then perhaps we fight tomorrow then, but first a quick bite cuz i'm hungry.

Louise: fine but back it back here, please.

Vince: I will.

Siesta: I know where you can eat.

He now at the kitchen as they are eating stew.

Vince: man, this is so good!

Chef: I'm sorry they're only leftovers but go ahead and eat as much as you want, oh noble of ours. (laugh proudly)

Vince: noble?

Chef: that's right kid, you are peasants just like us, but you somehow won a duel against the snotty nobility boy with the attitude, along the monster you defeat you are our noble the pride of the peasants.

Vince: well, you can say that.

Chef: when it comes to me marto the head chef of the school, I can make just about anything tastes absolutely exquisite it's almost like magic you can eat.

Vince: well marto I owe you one, also i'm the only noble here.

Marto: your not?

Vince: you'll be surprise of my new friend I made, thank you and you too siesta.

Marto: not a problem.

Siesta: it was a reward for saving us from the bugster.

 **Timeskip**

Vince and siesta are now outside looking up to the sky.

Vince: I heard many moons of different planet of the solar system, but first time seeing two moons on this world

Siesta: it is?

Vince: yep, but still amazing.

Siesta: please come again, everyone of us here is a big fan of yours.

Vince: hehehe, not in the fame, just a regular dude who's a kamen rider.

As he went to the castle see ruby hugging a bit tight on rick.

Vince: hey bro.

Rick: hey dude! Hows it going?

Vince: just exploring, hey ruby.

Ruby: sup.

Rick: so rubes, what you like to do make it up?

Ruby: your going to find out.

Rick: okay and your and azure are still cute though.

Ruby: oh~? (smirks) then who do you think is cuter? Me or azure?

Rick: Well both of you are.

Ruby then change back to Azure as her eyes turn blue and fix her shirt and tie.

Azure: be honest with us, you really think of us like that?

Vince: yes, azure your the smartest, pretty, nice and understand person who help out and even me along great girl not to mention adorable when your shy, ruby your the bravest, toughest girl I know and very amazing, a good sparing and I like the way you grin and be helpful and caring like your sister.

Azure blushed and play her fingers.

Vince: that sweet, say where's zara? How you two girl ditch her to have rick?

Zara: FOUND YOU!

Vince: never mind.

Zara: you double thief! How do you steal my ricky from me?!

Azure: who said he is yours?

Zara: well i'm the right girl to him.

Azure: rock paper scissor.

Zara: deal!

As they play rock paper scissor as azure one.

Zara: damn it!

Azure: guess we win.

Rick: don't worry z, after it we can hang and also in the spar of the fight I can use the gashat you like very munch, your favorite.

Zara: yes!

As she skip happily to nala's roomm ruby in charged, her eyes turn red, loosen up her tie, show cleavage and then hugged rick's arm that her breasts go between in.

Ruby: lets not waist time, lets go outside.

Rick: what we gonna do rubes?

Ruby: its a surprise.

Rick: okay, oh and vince.

Vince: yeah?

Rick: charmeleon's cousin.

Vince: say what?

He turn to see the large salamander on the halls.

Vince: charmander!

Then it bite on his shirt to lift him up.

Vince: hey! Easy there.

He start to walk over to a room then drops him to the floor.

Vince: ow. (got up )okay I don't know why kirchie's pet do that for

Kirchie: welcome.

Vince: oh kirchi-OH MY GAME BOSS!

What he is seeing is kirchie wearing a very revealing purple night gown with the moons shining behind her.

Vince:(blush supernova and jaw dropped) a-ah...ah...ah…

Kirchie: welcome to my very privet sweet, Vince Barnheart.

Vince: j-just vince is alright.

Kirchie: alright, vince~.

Vince: u-um, n-nice n-n-night gown you got.

Kirchie: why thank you~, I know I shouldn't do what I should, but you know my code name is feaver, I tend to burn up like a torch.

Vince: huh, learn something new every hour.

Kirchie: yeah, I'm a woman in love, and the one i love is you.

Vince: i don't know kirchie, i mean you was very mean to lousie and we did met.

Kirchie: oh that's all in the past, right now.

As she crawl close to him as he didn't move an inch as he blush bright red almost see her big breasts.

Kirchie: you were so hansom in that blue armor and the way you beat guiche in the duel, when I saw it all happen suddenly kirchie the fever became, kirche the passion.

Vince: i see, but still if we want to start over, you promise be nice to louise?

Kirchie: how about a kiss first then I'll promise you anything~.

She was about to kiss him until…

?: kirchie.

As then see a guy from the window.

Vince: um, friend of your kir?

Kirchie: stix you startled me.

Stix: I came by here because you didn't show up.

Kirchie: sorry but can you come back in two hour?

Stix: that wasn't our deal.

Cast a fire spell from her candle to send him falling as vince walk up and close the window and locked it.

Vince: well you sure was busy, well usually i think.

Kirchie: never mind him, right now, alone at last~.

She then start to push him to the her bed but vince spins around for to make her fall to bed.

Vince: you sure about that? (he feels her check) looks like the fever, just damped a little, so long.

He start to walk out of the room, leaving kirchie blushing more.

Vince: guess those dating games payed off a little.

As then he bump to louise who frown and arm crossed.

Vince: oh hey louise.

Louise: i saw the whole thing when i came to the door.

Vince: oh uh, i was um checking her fever.

Louise: when why did you feel her check?!

Vince: look, it's a misunderstanding, I was going to head to your room when charmander picked me up and drag me to kirchie's room, I have to use my gaming knowledge to get myself out of there.

Louise: and what is that game?

Vince: dating game.

Louise: (glared) dating, game?!

Vince: nuts, now louise calm down (wave his hand defense) it just i use to get myself out of here.

Louise: whatever. (grab his hand to drag him)

Vince: _oh great, I wonder how Rick deal with hothead?_

 **With rick**

Ruby is now hugging him as they in the roof top looking at the moon.

Rick: so cute.

As she chuckle but smirk sexy to lean close to him.

Rick: what you doing? (blush a bit)

Ruby: now that I have you completely alone, we can have some fun~ (show her cleavage more to reveal her black bra)

Rick: woah, you sure are naughty.

Ruby: yep~, and I have more to show~.

Rick: alright a good spooning cuz i want to save some for tomorrow after the fight

She nodded as he begin to deep kiss her and begin fondling her breast and rub her as and rubbing her pussy as she moan.

Ruby: Mmm, your a great kisser~.

Then azure is now in charged while her eyes turn blue again, as rick giving her a lovebite and fingering her pussy more and more along sucking her nipples make her moan more.

Azure: o-oh~.

Rick: so good.

As he doing more faster and faster.

Azure: i'm cuming!

As she cummed a bit as she moan and lay to his chest.

Azure: t-that was good.

Rick: sure is.

 **The next day**

As everyone gather of hearing nala's and louise's familiar begin a sparing match as everyone is watching vince and rick in the arena.

Rick: so you want to spar to me?

Vince: yep, (pull out the game driver and place it to his waist) just want to see if your good, (pull out his pink gashat) lets go with the classics. (press the button)

 **MIGHTY ACTION X!**

Then upbeat music played as brown bricks scattered the area.

Vince: (move his arms to the right then shift to the left) henshin! (let his gashat hangs upside down and place it on the gashat)

 **GASHATO! LET'S A GAME! MECHA GAME! MUCHA GAME! WHAT'S YOUR NAME?! I'M A KAMEN RIDER!**

He is now in white armor again but his mask is different, he has orange eyes and pink three streacked hair.

?: (tucked in to the right) ka~men rider, (thrust his right arm up and the other on his hip) ex-aid!

Rick: hehehe, the classic never get's old, it'll prove my point of what I said to you, Gamer V.

Louise, siesta and kirchie blushs a bit of how cute ex aid look.

Siesta: oh my founder, he look so adorable.

Louise: hmph, (try to look away) he looks cute, but he still dumb.

Kirchie: small and fun sized, my kind of man.

Ex aid: ah come on louise, no need to be cold, anyway time to level up a notch.

Louise: I'm still mad at you.

Ex-aid: (turn to rick) could you excuse me for a sec? (runs to louise while making squeak noises) huh, when did that happen?

As the girls glee of how cute he walk and make a sound.

Ex aid: anyway your mad about kirchie, come on if you don't forgive me and let me make it up to you, I wont be with and ignore you, so think about it.

Louise shock as ex aid squick back to the fight then pull the left lever.

Ex aid: dai-henshin!

 **GASHAT! LEVEL UP! MIGHTY JUMP! MIGHTY KICK! MIGHTY MIGHTY ACITON X!**

He then jumps up into the sky then his armor brakes off to show a hot pink jumpsuit with black circlet linings, pink shoulder pads, green lining on the collar, shoes and wrists, his backside have a that white similar mask, hot pink same hair and eyes, he landed with his right arm in and his left straight out, then he done his last pose.

Ex aid: I'll clear this game with no continues!

Rick: awesome ex aid, but as you are a gamer V, meet the game master too.

He pull out his gashat belt, wrapped it on his waist. then He pull out a black buckle and a purple hand held game console with two red picks on the right side with a red A button and a purple blade in the left with a purple B.

Ex aid: What's that?

Rick: I made it and call it a bugster buckle, (put it on his right wrist and pull out his purple gashat and click it)

 **MIGHTY ACTION X!**

Rick: henshin. (insets the gashat into the slot)

 **GASHATO! LET'S GAME METACHA ! MUTCHA GAME! WHAT'S YOUR NAME ?! I'M A KAMEN RIDER!**

He put on his gashat driver belt he transformed into the same white armor chibi like ex aid except black hair and red eyes.

?: Dai...Henshin. (he flicks the lever to open)

 **GACHAN! LEVEL UP! MIGHTY JUMP! MIGHTY KICK! MIGH~TY ACTIO~N X!**

The white armor break as to ex aid and everyone shock to show his form look exactly like ex aid except the color is different, wearing black and purple lined jumpsuit, wearing dark purple gloves, shoes, black 'hair', red lined eyes and has a dark gray chest armor with a game pad chest plate.

?: Kamen Rider Genm, I'll clear this level, (flick his hand open outwards) even if I have to use continues!

Ex-aid: a classic clash, lets see who wins.

Then the weapon screen appeared to show a white happer with a pink B and a light green A with a hot pink mohock on top and the hammers face is light green, then turns solid and into his hand.

 **GASHACON BREAKER!**

Louise: i'm seeing double.

Nala: ex aid and genm.

They ready there weapons then charge at each other begin clashing each other, gemn duck and bakcing away form ex aids' hammer then he use the bugster buckle to chainsaw mode to slash ex aid 3 time and kick him but ex aid whammed him as the word "HIT " 3 times till gemn punch him , then the two punching each other as ex aid jump over him to whammed him a lot said "HIT" but genm did an uppercut slash, make ex aid stumble back a bit, then genm knee him but he caught it till genm round hosue kick him while ex aid punch his stomach as the two back each other a bit. Genm as he pull another gashat that show a bike like.

Gemn: good but, let me show you why you need to level up and upgrade your riders. (he press the light green gashat)

 **SHAKARIKI SPORTS!**

A screen show the name in rainbow and a bike ridning as he put the gashat to his belt again and pull the lever.

 **GACHON! GASHATO!**

Ex aid: what? 

Gemn: Level 3. (flick the lever open) 

**GACHAN! LEVEL UP! MIGHTY JUMP! MIGHTY KICK! MIGH~TY ACTIO~ION X A GACHA! SHARKARIKI! SHARKARIKI! BAD! BAD! SHAKA TO IKI TO SHAKIRIKI SPORTS!**

then an armor of a bike color hot red and lime color panded ontop on gemn's shoulders, a two bike wheel shoulder pads and a spike helmet like too.

Genmu: get ready.

He charged in as his buggle weapon become a gun kept shooting ex aid a lot make him stumble as punching him and deliver a kick.

Louise: don't lose vince!

Nala: keep going rick!

Zara: that's my king!

Ex aid it dodges the gun blast, however genm jump up to punch him as he swing his hammer but genm caught it and throw him to the ground.

Genm: alright then, let see you don't need continue with this.

He then pull out the shakariki gashat and insert it into the his other slot then press the button.

 **GASHATO! KIMIWAZA!**

His right wheel shoulder pad pop out as he hold it as a weapon spinning purple and black, then eh press again.

 **SHAKARIKI CRITICAL STRIKE!**

He throw it in speed while it spinning as hit ex aid many damage and cause an explosion make him tumble to the ground groan in pain.

Ex aid: ow (got up) okay, that's one tough bike, let try a combo? (pull out a taddle quest gashat)

Then blue pixsles spread out and the gashacon sword appeared and become solid. He then pull out his hammer and press the A button and it turn into a sword.

 **SHAKING!**

Then he place the taddle gashat into the sword then he pull out his gashat and inserted into his weapon.

 **GASHATO! KIMIWAZA!**

Then energy is building up on both of his swords as one is hold backwards and the other is hold normally. He charge in as genmu fired at ex-aid, but he slide with his foot out, once he was near he press the triggers on the two weapons.

 **TADDLE MIGHTY CRITICAL FINISH!**

Ex-aid: **MAGICAL ACTION TORNADO!**

He start to spin around fast as he was slashing his blades onto genmus chest making sparks fly, when he stops spinning he delivered a final slash to make him fly to the wall then he fell onto the ground as he turn back to normal.

 **GASHUN!**

Rick: not bad, but now let's move to the hard one.

He put the black buckle on his waist then the buggle driver as a belt around him.

 **CLICK TO GO!**

Then it plays a deep creepy music in the back ground.

Rick: hey zara, this one for you.

Zara:(glee in excitement) he's gonna do it.

Louise: do what?

Azure: you'll see.

Then rick pull out a white game gashat with a picture of a person with a mask surrounded by zombies, he then lower his arm and press the black button. 

**DANGEROUS ZOMBIE!**

Then a guitar solo played and a black wave flowed underneath his feet.

Rick: henshin. (place the game in the slot and press the red button on the side)

 **GASHATO! BUG IT UP! DANGER! DANGER! DEATH, THE CRISIS! DANGEROUS ZOMBIE!**

Then an image floated up revealing a red armored person then it with red cracks then it shift to the right then goes back and forth and then a white hand breaks through the screen wall and then dung jump out breaking the wall in the posses and then standing there is a him wearing black jumpsuit with white armor, a spiked shoulder pad on the left and a metal cylinder on the right, his mask is a white ski-mask with a red eye with black hair on the right and a white one with white hair on the left, and on the chest there's a broken screen on the left and a white plat on the right.

And everytime he did phase out, he would move uncontralably and wiggle his arms and torso, making scary screech zombie groaning sounds along the way. Once finished, he looked at ex aid and it was shocking everyone and seem kidna scary.

Ex aid: WHAT THE POKE BALLS?!

Louise: a white armored zombie?

Kirchie: creepy.

Siesta:(hid behind kirchie) eep.

Nala:(shocked) whoa.

Azure: hmm.

Then change to ruby who losing her tie and red eyes.

Ruby: ah come on!

Zara:(Smirk at ruby) he likes me better.

?: kamen rider Genm... Level X.

Ex-aid: ah crud. (spotted his hp is low.) time to recover.

He then jump up the bricks and smashes one to show a greed coin with a black figure being all better.

 **RECOVERY!**

His hp is now healed up recover as he jumps up all better.

Ex aid: okay genm, let's go for the final round!

Genm: oh really? well give it your best shot ex aid!

Ex aid wasn't aware, genm's goggles is emit a special light to make an ex aid's visual sensors malfunction and also induce hallucinations.

Ex-aid: hey! that's cheating!

Genm: your just saying that cuz you don't know what level x genm can do yet, I told you all level of opponent have tricks, don't worry it wont last longer.

As his body of high temapture of internal heat, he charged in punching rapidly at ex aid's chest along the face, and he knee him his guts a lot a bit and took his sword to slash him many times then throw it back at him, ex aid's visor is now okay as genm summon a weapon, is purple, yellow and black a bow and arrow that can configure into a twin sickle mode.

 **GASHACON SPARROW!**

Ex aid: oh great, well, (ready his swords) I better go out fighting!

Genm split his weapon into a Sickle Mode , both kamen rider charged once again as they clashing a lot and even dodging each other as genm avoid the thrust sword but got slash 7 times till genm blocked it as they both disarm each other but switch their weapons as they continue slashing each other till they both grab their weapon back, pushing each other till ex aid kick him as then use taddle quest gashat again.

Ex aid: alright time to end this.

He take out the two gashats then inserts them again onto the weapons.

 **GASHATO! KIMIWAZA!**

Then energy is building up again as the two swords and start to hold them around his body.

 **TADDLE MIGHTY CRITICAL FINISH!**

Ex-aid: (run at him) **MIGHTY QUEST X!**

He then slash at gemn to make a large X across his body to make en explosion to make him fall to the ground.

Ex aid:(sigh) I got him.

Genm: not quite.

Ex aid: huh?!

Louise: huh?!

Genm is being lifted up by dark energy as he stands straight up as he dusted himself.

Genm: not to bad ex aid your good, (crack his neck and stretch a bit ,turn at him who still shock) but I got more up to my sleeves.

Ex aid: ah shit.

Genm then press the two buttons on his driver to make an energy charging noise.

Genm: game over ex aid. (Press the red A button)

 **CRITICAL END!**

Genm jump into the air while is a bit black foggy around ex aid, he spins backwards rapidly to become an effective saw engulf of black and purple along purple lightning, and flies into ex aid to make a big explosion, As ex aid tumble down as his Hp is now beeping and now gone, which he turn back to normal groan in pain.

 **GAME CLEAR!**

 **GASHUN!**

Vince rolls on the ground as his two gashats landed next to him.

Vince: okay, now I'm in pain.

Louise, kirchie and siesta: vince! (they run to him)

Siesta: are you okay?

Vince: a little, just a little hurt. Ow wheres a healing potion when you need one after battle?

Genm: why not a healing coin? (Snap his finger) azure if you would?

Azure back in charged button up her shirt and fix her tie and her eyes turn blue again.

Azure: very well. (snaps her fingers)

Then a recovery coin flips down at him and landed on vince.

 **RECOVERY!**

Vince: (got up) i'm all better now.

Genm: you was great vince, i'm impress and proud of you.

Vince: (grabs his gashats) thanks.

Genm remove his bugster and his gahsat to turn back to normal

Rick: now rick will reward you, catch.

He toss vince two new gashat , a biker gashat and a yellow gashat with a picture of a dragon and said "Drago Knight Hunter Z" make vince gasp in shock and joy.

Vince: holy shit!

Rick: consider it a gift, level 4 and level 5, they go well for your riders.

Vince: heh, thanks.

Louise: now the fight is done with, come with me vince, we're getting you a sword.

Vince: okay.

Nala: you too rick.

Rick: alrighty! (turn zara and azure) let's go girls.

Zara and azure: right.

 **Timeskip**

They went to town as then vince, louise, nala, rick, azure and zara look around for any weapon shop.

Vince: you know I can use my gashacon weapons louise.

Louise: well what if you lose that along your four gashat?

Rick: she got a point there V, we in this world even so, we can learn more and use something to defend ourselves, who knows? Maybe some day we can learn magic that come in handy.

Vince: like I have the points for that.

Louise: I don't care, your getting sword where you like it or not.

Vince: alright, alright sheesh.

Nala: hey guys I found the shop.

They went into a sword shop and vince and rick are looking at the swords.

Vince and Rick: hmmm ( looking at the swords to pick)

shopkeeper: lately it's become a fad for royalty to equip there severance with weapons.

Vince: hmm, hey shopkeep, do you have a sword that is heavy but balance?

Rick: something that not too long but alright to swing easy?

Shopkeeper: hmm, i'll see what I have in stock.

Rick: thanks

Vince: also how you able to survive that finish moves rick?

Zara: cuz that the power of dangoeuds zombie , level x.

Vinxe: huh? What's it do Zara?

Zara: it prevents the user from ever having a game over. 

Vince: prevent?

Zara: yes, you see An extremely powerful form, this form's primary ability is immortality. Zombie Gamer can immediately recover from all but the greatest of attacks, when my Ricky said of "X" in this case refers not only 10, but also the unknown. Hence, by taking hits to purposely die and revive, Genm can continuously use the data of death to increase the power of Level X, allowing Genm's stats to skyrocket beyond the usual stats of "Level 10"

Vince: know that part, my body can vouch for me.

Rick: which zara can do the same thing.

Louise: hmm, that explain why he got up, zombie like.

Rick: but awesome.

Shopkeeper: if found the right for you two gentlemen

Rick and vince: alright!

He brought out a pair of shiny golden swords.

Owner: this is the best item we have on our store, it was forged in the finest ancient tradition by the famous alchemist mage and sword smiths lords furtive geronme, it slices steal ever so easily.

Louise: how munch it is?

Owner: 300 new gold coins.

Vince: that's a lot. (lifts one of the swords up and to a feel of it) are you sure this is the best sword you got?

Rick: can we pick something clashy and classic? Something that describe as, rick don't know, us?

Shopkeeper: very well, and why-

Vince: don't ask.

Rick: just pick one.

Shopkeeper: alright.

as the shopkeeper looking for a weapon as for vince a brown and old like sword, for rick a sword color silver and darker red with some gold spiral sheathed inside of medium big diamond mixed circle like shield that color black and white with red and blue streaks.

Shopkeeper: these swords are the only ones, along the shield with it, (turn at rick and look at rick and vince)I have for gentlemen like yourselves.

Vince: its perfect.

Rick: how munch?

Shopkeeper: 100 gold coin.

Nala: alright, I got enough.

Louise: same here.

They bought the swords and he hands them two sheaths as they made there way.

Shopkeeper: thank you come again!

As they walk away the tow boys looking at their new weapon.

Vince: now this fit style.

Rick: both new and old, even this shield too.

Louise: how do you like that sword, it looks like it rusted out.

Vince: this is clearly a level 1 sword, it just need to be cleaned.

Rick: to me this sword is an unknown level but I can tell.

 **timeskip at night time**

Kirchie give vince a golden sword and next to her is a short blue hair girl with glasses reading a book, who give rick the sword too.

Vince: wow you got this?

Rick:(turn the blue hairgirl) hi i'm rick.

?: charlotte.

Rick: nice to meet you, did you bought this for me?

Charlotte: actually it was krichie who did but I suggest.

Rick: how come buy it for rick?

Charlotte: just because.

Kirchie: well vince, what do you think?

Vince: it's nice kitchie, but unfortunately you got a novelty sword for me.

Zara: wait a minute, why you buying the sword for Vince and ricky and know we both getting a weapon for them? did you follow us?

Kirchie: what do you mean a novelty sword?

Vince: well if you look pass the shin on the blade. (flicks the blade to hear a little echo) you see is just something for collectors want for there collection.

Rick: yeah and this sword Charlotte gave me, seem straight and normal, (smile at her) I'll accepted since is kind of her wanted to help.

Charlotte covered her face with a book while kirchie drop her head in depretion.

Rick: nice one vince, way to make her down for not expecting you want.

Vince: hey I didn't mean like that, kirchie I keep this sword since it so helpful of you wanted to help, I-I'll see what i'll do with it.

Kirchie: alright.

Vince: but thank very munch.

Kirchie then hugged vince's face with her big breasts.

Louise: let go of him Zerbst!

Kirchie: no, I want to hug vincy.

Louise: LET HIM GO!

Zara:(hug rick)you look very handsome with your new weapons.

Rick: yeah, so how you like the battle along me using genm and his level x?

Zara: (hugs harder) love it!

Ruby punch zara to let go rick and she hugged him tighter.

Ruby: he's ours!

Zara: back off tomboy! (hug his arm) he need a strong woman and more pretty, better then both you two para dx.

Ruby: YOU WANT TO BE THROWN INTO A VOLCANO!?

Zara: I CAN TAKE WHATEVER YOU THROW WHORE!

Rick hugging and petting their head to make them feel better.

Rick: ease up girl, no need for that.

Ruby: hmph, still wanna throw her to the volcano, but is not like I do it cuz your our boyfriend.

Rick: and I promise to use para dx when I fight, and I know you like it I become knockout fighter.

Ruby: (glared) you better.

Rick: I will.

Vince: how you do that?

Rick: do what?

Vince: calming down a hothead like her? No offense.

Ruby: non taken scrawny.

Vince: hey!

Rick: let me guess, you follow some way of dating games huh?

Vince: yep, what can I say, I'm omniversel.

Rick: Same but rick is an upper level and different, cuz you use that to run instead of facing it in some way.

Vince: like what?

Rick: trust me, is not enough but isn't enough as you need to express it, is like in anime of dere types.

Vince: wow, didn't get there.

Rick: which you got your hand full from the beginning but for me, rick always prepared.

Vince: I see, thank for the advice Rick.

?: WOULD YOU ALL JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!

as they turn to the sword as ruby glared dagger and kick the sword.

Sword: OW! WHAT THE FUCK WHAT FOR YOU B-(ruby grab it as he muffling)

Ruby: shut up you rusted piece of shit!

the sword silent looking ruby's deadly firing eyes as she'll k.o him before he react.

Vince: did we just heard...

Nala: your sword talk? Uh huh.

Vince: lucky!

Rick: that's new.

Vince:(then hold the sword) i'll take that back now.

Sword: thank god, this girl was about to freakin kill me.

Vince: then be nice, anyway who are you? I know your my sword but I never expect to speak, i'm vince.

?: my name is Derflinger, nice to meet you brother.

Vince: you too, I have a feeling your special.

Derflinger: huh, what are you a wizard or something?

Vince: play enough RPGs and you gave an eye for things.

Derflinger: Well i'm the only one, that shield and sword that other guy got, asleep.

Rick: Wait mine too?!

Derflinger: yep, be awake tomorrow.

Vince: sweet, enough partner around to face my enemies and anything else, so rick ,ready to level up?

Rick: a trick question on the game master? Hell yeah!

Vince: awesome! This world is better as I expected.

 **{this story is back baby! But with this added character and the help with lewamusprime 2019 so give it a chance of this modern time}**


End file.
